When You Tell Me
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Jaejoong masih mempertahankan sikap tak acuhnya, terlebih setelah apa yang menimpa keluarganya. Lalu kini, Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yunho? Yunjae - When You Tell Me, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : When You Tell Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min, siwon... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**I'm back with Yunjae GS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Pernah kah kau berpikir untuk menoleh kearahku sedikit saja? menatapku dengan mata bulat milikmu yang indah.

Tidak...

Kekosongan itu, kekosongan yang begitu mengisi relung hatiku hingga mengering bahkan mematikan semua rasa. Begitu menyesakkan...

Aku tak ingin hidup seperti ini.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Pagi itu udara begitu dingin dengan sisa tetesan air hujan yang mengguyur sebagian kota tadi malam. Tetesan air hujan itu menetes disetiap daun-daun yang ada di pekarangan rumah nan asri tersebut.

Seorang gadis cantik melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah jendela kamarnya yang kini terlihat basah itu.

"eomma, appa, bogoshipoyo..." tulisnya sendu pada embun yang membasahi jendela itu.

Tujuh belas tahun...

Siapa sangka jika diusianya yang begitu belia, kim jaejoong, gadis cantik itu harus kehilangan kedua orangtuanya bahkan sang adik.

Kecelakaan pesawat beberapa hari yang lalu telah merenggut keluarganya satu-satunya dan hal itu seperti merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Dirumah nan besar itu jaejoong hanya tinggal seorang diri tanpa siapapun lagi karena diapun tahu jika dirinya tak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Kedua orangtuanya menikah tanpa restu dari keluarga masing-masing hingga mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi dan hidup mandiri tanpa anggota keluarga lain.

Tapi kini...

Jaejoong sendiri...

Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya? bagaimana dengan masa mudanya? bagaimana dengan masa depannya? dan bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Jaejoong terisak.

.

.

.

"jaejoongie, tinggallah bersama kami..." kalimat itu...

Mata bulat jaejoong menatap satu persatu anggota keluarga jung dihadapannya, mr dan mrs jung, jung jihye teman sekaligus gadis sekolah menengah pertama yang dianggapnya adik perempuannya, lalu...

_Jung yunho_, teman satu kelasnya di sekolah.

"kami tak keberatan kehadiran satu anggota keluarga baru, kami akan memperlakukanmu seperti kami memperlakukan uri yunho dan jihye"

Hanya senyuman perih itu yang ditunjukan jaejoong, sebuah keluarga seperti tengah memungutnya, seperti itukah kehidupannya sekarang ini?

Keluarga jung merupakan tetangganya dan tentu saja jaejoong sangat tahu jika keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga terdekat orangtuanya.

"hm" mrs jung menatap mata bulat jaejoong cukup lama, cukup lama juga untuk mereka melihat anggukan kepala jaejoong yang lemah.

"selamat datang dikeluarga jung, eonni..." jihye tersenyum padanya diikuti oleh kedua orangtuanya - mr dan mrs jung.

Lalu namja tampan disamping mr jung itu hanya diam tak berkomentar, "yunho-ah, katakanlah sesuatu" mr jung menyenggolnya.

"aku sangat senang dan... semoga kau betah berada disini jaejoongie"

"..." jaejoong hanya diam menatap mata musang itu.

.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai berita jaejoong yang tinggal dikediaman yunho tersebar dan membuat geger penghuni sekolah yang ada.

Terlebih fans yunho, namja tampan yang merupakan ketua osis itu begitu digemari banyak gadis, ketampanannya tak usah diragukan lagi, tapi sikap yang hangat dan penuh sopan santun lah yang menjadi nilai tambahnya.

"namja tampan sepertinya sudah pasti memiliki yeoja yang cantik pula"

Aniya semua itu salah, sampai saat ini belum ada gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang terkadang seperti es itu.

"aku sangat iri pada kim jaejoong"

Kalimat rutukan itu banyak terdengar di sudut kawasan sekolah nan elit itu bahkan bukan lagi yunho yang menjadi sasaran namun juga jaejoong.

"kurasa kau senang orangtuamu meninggal, kau bisa dekat dengan yunho"

Mata jaejoong membulat, plakk...

Tak segan jaejoong melayangkan tamparannya pada gadis yang telah lancang menuduhnya itu, "yang kubutuhkan bukan jung yunho, tak sedikitpun darinya yang bisa membuatku bahagia"

"..." gadis yang ditamparnya masih terkejut menatapnya yang sudah akan berbalik itu.

"dia tak berarti apapun untukku"

.

.

.

Dia tak berarti apapun untukku...

Jaejoong benar-benar berbalik dari gadis itu namun tak disangkanya jika namja tampan itu - namja yang dimaksudnya berdiri dihadapannya.

Srakk...

Bahkan untuk menatap matanya pun tidak, jaejoong melewati yunho begitu saja tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"yun, gwenchana? aku tak percaya kim jaejoong benar-benar tak sopan, ahh keterlaluan, harusnya dia bersyukur keluargamu mau memungutnya" gadis itu berkoar.

"kehilangan keluarga terlebih mereka adalah keluargamu satu-satunya bukanlah hal yang mudah" yunho menatap gadis itu lalu pergi melanjutkan langkahnya.

Namja yang dingin namun berhati hangat, itulah jung yunho, namja populer disekolah.

"kau tidak harus mempermasalahkannya" tambahnya lagi sebelum benar-benar menjauh, "kim jaejoong tak seburuk itu".

.

.

.

Hal tersebut terjadi sampai mereka lulus bahkan menginjakan kaki dibangku kuliah, perlahan mereka seperti bertransformasi menjadi dewasa.

Namun tak banyak perubahan disana, hampir tak terlihat.

Jung yunho tetaplah menjadi jung yunho yang sopan dan banyak disukai, begitupun dengan jaejoong, gadis yang memang sedikit bicara itu semakin tak banyak mengeluarkan suara semenjak kehilangan kedua orangtuanya serta adik semata wayangnya.

"ini aku belikan ini untukmu" junsu - gadis imut yang selalu mengikuti jaejoong tanpa rasa lelah hingga akhirnya dia menjadi teman dekat jaejoong menyerahkan sekaleng minuman.

"terimakasih" singkat jaejoong seperti biasa.

Mereka duduk dibangku taman yang sama, junsu hanya memperhatikan jaejoong yang kini tengah mengetik dengan laptopnya.

"su-ie..." yoochun tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, junsu tentu saja yang paling sumringah dengan itu karena kekasihnya itu telah menjemputnya.

"baiklah, kami harus pergi" keduanya pamit pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali sendiri karena bahkan tak ada satupun dari penghuni kampus yang ada mau mendekatinya, menurut mereka jaejoong terlalu acuh dan angkuh.

"jae, umma meminta kita untuk pulang lebih awal" yunho tiba-tiba menghampirinya lalu dia mendudukkan diri disamping gadis cantik itu.

Meski tak ada jawaban namun bisa dilihat yunho jika jaejoong sudah mematikan laptopnya, gadis cantik disampingnya itu menghela nafasnya menatap matanya.

"aku akan berada dirumah sebelum pukul tujuh malam" jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yunho lagi.

"kau tak perlu kerja part time, aku sudah meminta ijin pada atasanmu di kafe"

"k-kau..." jaejoong menatap tak suka pada yunho, "dengan kau melakukan kerja part time didua tempat sekaligus, kau telah merendahkan keluarga kami jae"

Merendahkan? Jaejoong menatap yunho tak percaya, "jika merasa direndahkan aku tak keberatan untuk keluar dari keluargamu"

"setidaknya hargai umma dan appaku, kkaja" yunho menarik lengan jaejoong.

Tak ada penolakan, mata bulat jaejoong perlahan mengarah pada tangan yunho yang menggenggam tangannya itu.

.

.

.

"untukmu..." yunho memberikan paper bag padanya...

Jaejoong menerima kantung itu dengan ragu hingga akhirnya dia menerimanya dan perlahan mulai membukanya, gaun?

"gaun itu akan indah jika kau yang memakainya"

Yunho kembali fokus pada kemudi mobilnya, membiarkan mata jaejoong yang menatapnya lama.

.

.

.

"mau berdansa denganku?" tangan yunho terulur padanya, jaejoong menatap tangan itu lama sebelum akhirnya menerimanya.

Tangan yunho meraih pinggang ramping itu hangat dan memeluknya sementara tangan itu terkalung dilehernya, memeluknya, jaejoong balas memeluknya.

Kaki mereka melangkah mengikuti irama musik bahkan tanpa sadar jika mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian selama beberapa saat.

'mereka terlihat serasi'

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyesap minumannya saat yunho tiba-tiba menghampirinya bersama namja yang tak kalah tampan darinya.

"jae, kenalkan... dia choi siwon, temanku"

Untuk sesaat jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan namja berlesung pipit itu hingga akhirnya dia balas mengulurkan tangannya.

"kim jaejoong" tak ada senyuman sama sekali.

Yunho seperti sudah terbiasa menanggapi sikap jaejoong yang seperti itu namun lain halnya siwon yang terlihat tak percaya.

"menarik" komentar siwon padanya, yunho disampingnya hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali mengalihkan teman lamanya itu untuk pergi menjauh dari gadis cantik itu.

Yunho terkekeh hambar, "kami pergi dulu" jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat.

"kau tak pernah mengenalkan gadis secantik itu padaku"

"bukan hal yang penting"

.

.

.

Pesta perayaan hari jadi Jung corp itu berlangsung cukup meriah dan diakhiri dengan sepatah kata dari mr jung yang mengesankan.

"Jung corp tak mungkin menjadi seperti ini jika bukan karena usaha kita bersama" seluruh penghuni perusahaan itu bertepuk tangan.

"jung yunho, putra sulungku, mulai hari ini dia akan ikut berperan dalam kesuksesan kita, begitu lulus dia akan menjadi penerusku selanjutnya..."

Mr jung menatap pada putranya yang berdiri didekat stand minuman, semua orang bahkan ikut menatapnya, termasuk jaejoong.

"kamsahamnida..." yunho membungkukkan badannya dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Tampan...

Jaejoong cukup terpukau dengan ketampanan yunho malam itu, namja yang tanpa disadari-nya selalu ada untuknya.

"tapi bukan hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, dengan hari jadi Jung corp yang ke 25 ini, aku ingin mengumumkan suatu hal, hal yang selama ini menjadi keinginan terbesarku dan mungkin akan menjadi harapan terakhirku"

"..malam ini, hari peringatan Jung corp yang ke 25 sekaligus pertunangan putra sulungku, jung yunho..." semuanya seperti dibuat terdiam tak menyangka, namun terlihat begitu sumringah, senyuman dimana-dimana, sementara yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"malam ini aku umumkan pertunangan yunho, putra sulungku dengan..."

"_..kim jaejoong..._"

Mata bulat jaejoong membulat sempurna, begitupun dengan yunho yang sejujurnya tak mengetahui apapun perihal pertunangan itu.

'a-aniya...'

Tak lama untuk jaejoong menguasai dirinya, mata bulatnya kembali terlihat tenang, gadis cantik itu menatap pria paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti appanya itu.

"_mianhae_, aku tak bisa bertunangan dengan yunho"

Srakk...

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue or END ?**_

Harusnya saya ngerjain laporan observasi tapi malah nulis ff, idenya ngalir gitu aja, berminat lanjut? _**genderswitch for uke**_, ini lagi ingin nulis gs :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : When You Tell Me**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [GS]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min, siwon... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Yun-male and Jae-female, this is Yunjae FF Genderswitch, please enjoy it.**

**.**

**I'm back with Yunjae GS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Author POV

.

Kediaman keluarga Jung terlihat begitu hening meskipun terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga itu tengah terdiam di ruang keluarga itu.

Hening tanpa suara...

"Jae..." Mr Jung mengeluarkan suaranya, Jaejoong tak berani menoleh pada pria paruh baya itu, dia telah mempermalukan pria yang sudah dianggapnya appa itu.

"M-mian" gumam Jaejoong bersalah, wajahnya tertunduk.

Mr Jung tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang masih tertunduk itu, bohong jika dirinya tak kecewa, nyatanya dia berharap jika Jaejoong menerima keputusannya dan menjadi menantu serta istri dari putranya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, tak seharusnya ahjussi membuat keputusan sepihak" Mr Jung menatap Jaejoong yang perlahan mulai berani menatapnya.

Mrs Jung dan Yunho lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan kedua orang itu bicara, Mrs Jung menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang, dia menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan cerita ahjumma, Jae?" Mrs Jung mulai membuka suaranya.

"Menikahkanmu dengan Yunho merupakan keinginan kedua orangtuamu", 'Mwo...'

Jaejoong seperti membeku ditempatnya, keinginan kedua orangtuanya? Mrs Jung kemudian meraih tangan gadis cantik itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Itu seperti sebuah firasat Jae, sebelum keluargamu pergi dengan penerbanganan itu, appa terlebih ummamu menitipkanmu pada kami, mereka mengatakan jika mereka akan lebih tenang jika yang menjadi suamimu kelak adalah Yunho" Mrs Jung menatapnya.

"Terdengar klise memang" Mrs Jung tersenyum kelu menatap mata bulat itu.

"Benarkah..." Jaejoong mengucapkannya begitu lirih.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh hingga Mrs Jung membawanya kedalam pelukannya kemudian mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Maafkan kami Jae, kami terlalu memaksakanmu..." Mrs Jung menyayangi Jaejoong seperti menyayangi putri kandungnya sendiri.

Perlahan dengan memberanikan dirinya, Jaejoong menatap wanita paruh baya yang sudah seperti ummanya itu. Dia menyesal sekarang.

"Ahjumma, mianhae tapi bisakah ahjumma memberiku waktu? aku... aku tak bisa menerima pertunanganku begitu saja, aku dan Yunho, kami hanya berteman, hubungan kami tak lebih dari itu"

"Seharusnya umma dan appa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada kami" Yunho tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh padanya.

"Tubuhku sangat lelah, selamat malam" pamitnya berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua orang tuanya atau bahkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho tak menyukaiku..." mata bulat Jaejoong tak berani menatap punggung Yunho yang sudah mulai menjauh itu.

"Jae" Mrs Jung menggeleng menatapnya, "Yunho menyayangimu"

Jaejoong tersenyum dipaksakan, "ini sudah malam, selamat malam ahjumma, ahjussi..."

.

.

.

Berita pertunangan sekaligus pembatalan pertunangan Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti menjadi buah bibir dadakan untuk penghuni kampus itu.

"Kim Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahu diri" lagi, Jaejoong mendapat makian karena dirinya dekat dengan Yunho yang lagi-lagi merupakan idola di kampus. Terang saja, siapa yang mampu menolak pesona pewaris keluarga Jung itu.

Jaejoong sudah tak peduli, gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kampus berniat untuk pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya.

Tid... tiid...

Sebuah klakson mobil menginterupsinya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya kemudian gadis itu mendapati namja tampan berlesung pipit dihadapannya.

"Choi Siwon?" Jaejoong tak bodoh, dia mengingat dengan jelas nama dan wajah itu.

"Kau mau kemana? aku bisa mengantarkanmu" Siwon mengajukan diri, namun Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Tidak terimakasih".

Melihat sikap tak acuh Jaejoong membuat Siwon menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengalah saja, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali biarkan aku mengantarmu, _my princess_"

Jaejoong hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu"

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam di mobilnya, "Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" Siwon tersenyum memperhatikan gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti disebuah kafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, Ten Cafe.

"Hai, Jae..." Chansung menyapanya ketika dia baru sampai.

Seperti itulah aktivitasnya...

Jaejoong bekerja di mulai sore hari hingga malam hari disebuah kafe kemudian ketika dia tak sibuk, dia akan menyempatkan datang ke toko bunga milik temannya - Junsu.

Selama ini Jaejoong mengambil kerja sampingan untuk menambah biaya kuliahnya meskipun sebenarnya seluruh biaya kuliah Jaejoong telah dibiayai penuh oleh keluarga Jung.

'Setidaknya aku tak banyak merepotkan mereka' itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat dia menerima kebaikan keluarga Jung.

Mendiang Mr dan Mrs Kim sebenarnya meninggalkan uang tunjangan dan rumah namun hal tersebut seperti luput dari pikiran Jaejoong.

Tidak, sebenarnya Mr dan Mrs Jung lah yang melarangnya untuk mempergunakan uang dan rumah peninggalan mendiang Mr dan Mrs Kim dengan alih-alih untuk masa depannya kelak, apa yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan.

Perkataan Mr dan Mrs Jung tak sepenuhnya salah meskipun pada akhirnya dirinya lah yang sangat merepotkan keluarga itu, lalu...

Jaejoong tertunduk, 'Kau telah mempermalukan mereka _Jaejoong_' batin Jaejoong saat dia mengingat kebodohan dirinya yang menolak pertunangannya dengan Yunho.

'Pabo, jeongmal paboya..."

Drrttt...

Ponsel itu tiba-tiba bergetar di dalam sakunya.

'_Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan menjemputmu nanti_' - Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis Yunho untuknya, gadis cantik itu sedikit tak mengerti namun kemudian dia memilih untuk membalasnya.

'_Arra_'

Singkat...

Gadis cantik itu memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang berdiri didepan mobilnya dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, udara malam begitu dingin.

"Kenapa tak menunggu di dalam?" Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"Eoh? aniya..." Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, sesaat Jaejoong terdiam dengan perlakuan Yunho itu.

"Kau tak harus memperlakukanku seperti itu" Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Yunho terdiam sebelum akhirnya menyusul Jaejoong kesisi mobil yang lain, "Gwenchana".

Tak ada suara lagi setelah Yunho menyalakan mobilnya kemudian meninggalkan parkiran kecil kafe itu.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong hanya lurus ke depan melihat jalanan yang terlihat basah, hujan.

Lalu Yunho... namja tampan itu tak jauh beda dengannya yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan suara ataupun memulai pembicaraan.

Tiga puluh menit yang diisi dengan keheningan, mobil Yunho sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung yang terbilang mewah itu, jaejoong menghela nafasnya, beruntung sekali kedua orang tuanya mengenal keluarga Jung, tak hanya kaya namun mereka juga baik.

"Terimakasih" ucap Jaejoong sesaat setelah Yunho menghentikan mesin mobilnya, gadis cantik itu membuka _seatbelt-_nya kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Belum selangkah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya berbalik dari mobil, tiba-tiba suara dari namja tampan dibelakangnya menginterupsinya.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah suara itu dan mendapati Yunho yang keluar dari mobilnya dan menatapnya.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan menjemputmu di kafe" singkat Yunho padanya namun belum saja Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, Yunho langsung memotongnya.

"Umma dan appa ku mengkhawatirkanmu yang selalu pulang selarut ini, lagipula aku tak keberatan untuk menjemputmu, kau tak perlu sungkan padaku"

"Yunho aku-"

"Hei, bukannya kita keluarga sekarang? kau... yeodongsaeng ku, Jaejoong-ah"

Adik perempuan? tanpa sadar Jaejoong menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis diwajah cantiknya - tersenyum.

"Kau lupa jika aku lebih tua dua hari darimu, Yunho-ah? lupakan... kaulah yang harusnya memanggilku dengan sebutan noona"

"M-mwo? y-ya panggil aku oppa, Jaejoong-ah, aku seperti kakak untukmu, tidakkah kau bangga mempunyai kakak tampan sepertiku?"

"Kakak? tampan?" Jaejoong benar-benar terkekeh, "Kau adikku Yunho-ah" mata bulatnya melirik kearah Yunho lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah, "Hanya beda dua hari" Yunho menggumam tak jelas, dilihatnya Jaejoong yang benar-benar sudah tak terlihat disana.

"Y-ya Jae, panggil aku oppa" Yunho berlari menyusulnya masuk.

"Tidak, kau yang harus memanggilku noona"

"Asihh Kim Jaejoong"

Tanpa disadari keduanya bahwa hubungan mereka setidaknya mulai membaik malam itu, ntahlah untuk malam atau bahkan hari-hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik itu masih mempertahankan sikap acuh dan tak banyak bicaranya meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya bisa sedikit terbuka pada Yunho, perlu diingat jika tak mudah untuk membuat Jaejoong luluh, terlebih mau membuka hatinya kembali setelah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" Jaejoong mengangguk menatap Yunho yang masih berada di kursi kemudinya, namja tampan itu baru saja mengantarnya ke kafe.

"Terimakasih" meskipun hanya kalimat singkat namun itu sudah cukup untuk Yunho, hal itu merupakan sebuah kemajuan untuk mereka.

Jaejoong yang dulu dan bahkan sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga gadis cantik itu, dia selalu saja mengabaikan Yunho dan memilih untuk tak pernah berhubungan dengan namja yang selalu diagungkan oleh kaum hawa itu.

'_Yunho, aku akui jika hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini menyukaimu, tapi... tidak dengan Kim Jaejoong, dia pengecualiannya_'

Yunho masih mengingat dengan jelas pernyataan teman-temannya dulu di SMA, namun namja tampan itu tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

'_Mungkin seperti itu_' batin Yunho menjawab, dia tersenyum kecil, ingin sekali dia bertanya padanya, pada gadis yang selalu menjadi tetangganya itu.

'_Jaejoongie kami pemalu Yunho-ah, maafkan dia..._' mendiang Mrs Kim selalu mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyumannya.

Yunho yang pada dasarnya tak memiliki kepekaan pada siapapun terlebih itu pada seorang gadis, hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Jaejoong memang pemalu, itulah yang selalu ditanamkannya dihati.

Sampai suatu saat...

Wajah Yunho memerah, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho seperti melihat malaikat turun dari langit, malaikat tak bersayap.

'_kyeoptta..._'

Deg .

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat, mata musangnya bertemu dengan mata bulat itu, '_Jae, kkaja_' suara dolphin itu mengacaukan semuanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, Jaejoong tak pernah menatapnya, '_Arraseo arraseo_' namja nan tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolahnya, melangkahkan kakinya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Jaejoong-ah..." Yunho seperti tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian menoleh kearah luar mobilnya, tidak ada... Jaejoong sudah tak berada ditempatnya lagi.

Mata musangnya menangkap gadis cantik itu yang sudah berada di dalam kafe dan bersiap dengan pekerjaannya hari itu, 'Keras kepala' batinnya menatap gadis cantik itu, andai saja Jaejoong mau menuruti kedua orang tuanya - Mr dan Mrs Jung, untuk tidak bekerja lagi.

"Itu akan sulit" Yunho berkomentar singkat melihatnya.

Dan setelah beberapa saat mengamati, Yunho mulai menginjak kembali gas mobilnya lalu meninggalkan parkiran tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak lama Yunho ingin mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada gadis cantik dihadapannya i-tu, "Kau tak pernah menganggap keberadaanku, apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dibibir hati Yunho.

"..." Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja tampan dihadapannya, namun seolah tak ingin menjawab, Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

"Jaejoong-ah, apa kau membenciku? katakan mengapa kau selalu mendiamkanku?" Yunho masih mendesaknya namun hal itu tak memberi pengaruh berarti untuk Jaejoong.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu" Jaejoong benar-benar berlalu setelah mengatakannya pada namja tampan bermata musang itu.

Sulit sekali berbicara dengan Jaejoong yang memang irit berbicara itu, bahkan Mr dan Mrs Jung saja sudah menyerah, mereka tak ingin memaksakannya.

Dan berbicara tentang Mr dan Mrs Jung, saat ini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan bisnis, tentunya Mrs Jung disini hanya menemani suaminya - Mr Jung.

Drrttt...

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba bergetar dan menunjukan nama Mrs Jung dilayar ponselnya, namja tampan tersebut langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yoboseyeo?"

"..."

"Nde, Jihye dan Jaejoong-ah baik-baik saja, umma bisa mempercayakan mereka padaku"

"..."

"Arraseo, baiklah... jaga kesehatanmu dan juga appa, umma..."

"..."

"Hmm nado..."

Klik .

Yunho kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya kemudian masuk ke dalam kafe tempat Jaejoong bekerja itu.

"Selamat datang" sambut pegawai kafe itu, pegawai itu sudah sangat hapal dengan Yunho yang memang selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

"Dimana Jaejoong? katakan padanya, aku ingin pancake buatannya" Yunho berbicara pada pelayan yang diketahuinya bernama Sulli itu.

"Arra, pesananmu akan segera datang Yunho-sshi"

"Terimakasih..."

.

.

.

"Jae, tidakkah kau menyukai Yunho-sshi? lihatlah dia, hampir seluruh waktunya dia berikan padamu" Chansung yang memang satu kampus dengan gadis cantik itu ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"..." sudah biasa untuk Chansung diabaikan oleh Jaejoong seperti itu.

"Bahkan kau menolak pertunangan itu, tak hanya tampan tapi juga dia kaya raya, Jaejoong-ahh kau memang pabo..."

Srettt...

Jaejoong melewati Chansung begitu saja dan membawa pancake buatannya menjauh.

Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho yang duduk didekat jendela menghadap ke jalan raya itu, mata musang Yunho terlihat begitu tajam namun tak dapat dipungkirinya itu cukup memikat.

"Ini pesananmu..." Jaejoong menaruh pancake tersebut diatas meja Yunho, gadis cantik itu kemudian berbalik berniat untuk pergi sebelum tangan Yunho menghentikannya.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-ah..."

"Itu sudah menjadi pekerjaanku..."

.

.

.

Tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memang jarang sekali berbicara itu, mereka hanya berbicara ketika Yunho mengantar atau menjemputnya di kafe dan selebihnya? Tidak sama sekali.

Mr dan Mrs Jung semakin frustasi saja melihat perkembangan kedua remaja yang perlahan bertransformasi menjadi orang dewasa itu.

"Umma, kumohon jangan memaksaku dan terlebih Jaejoong, kami hanya akan berteman"

"Yunho!" Mrs Jung menatap putranya tak percaya, pertunangan itu bukan hanya keinginannya semata namun pesan terakhir keluarga Kim.

Melihat ummanya yang sudah memelototinya, Yunho tersenyum simpul dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Mian, kuharap umma mengerti" ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ummanya yang masih terdiam itu.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung masih berharap dan menunggu perkembangan hubungan putra sulungnya dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat hambar itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka?" pikiran _licik _itu melintasi pikirannya, menjadikan Jaejoong menantunya itulah harapannya.

Bayi...

Bukankah dengan Jaejoong memiliki bayi dari Yunho itu artinya akan mengikat mereka berdua? bahkan untuk selamanya.

"Keunde, bagaimana aku membuat Jaejoong mengandung bayi Yunho?"

Wanita paruh baya itu nampak berpikir, "itu..." eohh... senyuman itu tersungging di wajah berumurnya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Mwo? y-ya, aniya..." Mrs Jung buru-buru menggeleng dan menghilangkan pikiran _licik_ yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya itu.

Srett...

"Yunho? aishh... kau mengagetkan umma"

"Apa yang umma pikirkan? mencurigakan eohh appa memanggilmu umma, kurasa umma harus menemaninya ke Jepang kali ini"

"Arra, sana jemput Jaejoong, jangan membiarkannya menunggumu terlalu lama"

"Aku lah yang biasanya menunggunya umma"

"Kau menjawab saja..."

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu setelah keberangkatan Mr dan Mrs Jung ke negeri Sakura itu dan satu minggu sudah juga Yunho tak menjemput Jaejoong di kafe.

"Kemana Yunho-sshi? aku tak melihatnya belakangan ini?" Sulli bertanya padanya, gadis cantik yang ditanyainya itu hanya diam saja.

"Jangan bilang jika Yunho-sshi bosan padamu dan mencari gadis lain? ya Tuhan Jaejoong-ah... kau pabo sekali"

Tinn... tinn...

Sebuah mobil hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dihadapan kedua gadis itu, hari sudah sangat larut, udara malam begitu dingin.

"Jaejoong-sshi?" kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang namja berlesung pipit - Choi Siwon.

"Yunho tak menjemputmu lagi? dia sangat sibuk belakangan ini, sebagai temannya yang baik, aku bisa menggantikannya untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak terimakasih, aku akan naik bus terakhir malam ini" Sulli menyenggol lengan Jaejoong, "Aish Jaejoong kau akan menerima tawarannya kan, cepat masuk"

Sulli mendesaknya, Jaejoong menatapnya tajam seolah tak menerima namun ternyata Sulli telah lebih dulu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon.

"Aku pulang sekarang sampai nanti Jae"

"..." helaan nafas itu terdengar di mulut Jaejoong, ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan tentu terakhir untuknya naik di mobil Siwon.

Siwon mulai melajukan mobilnya, dia sangat tahu Jaejoong yang tak suka diajak bicara, karena itulah namja jangkung itu tak banyak bersuara.

Sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan itulah yang menemani mereka, terasa berbeda untuk Jaejoong, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Yunho yang menemaninya.

Meski jarang sekali terjadi pembicaraan...

"Kamsahamnida, Siwon-sshi" bungkuk Jaejoong saat mobil Siwon berhenti di kediaman Jung.

"Bukan masalah... selamat malam Jae"

"Hn..."

.

.

.

"Jihye? kau belum tidur?"

"Eonni? a-ani, hanya saja aku sedang-itu-aku..."

Jaejoong menghampiri bungsu keluarga Jung itu, tangan Jihye masih menggenggam gagang telepon rumahnya.

"Wae? apa ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong padanya dan Jihye langsung mengangguk cepat, dia tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa, umma dan appanya sedang tidak ada.

Jihye menyerahkan gagang telepon itu pada Jaejoong, seakan mengerti Jaejoong meraihnya.

Tak ada suara apapun saat Jaejoong mendekatkan gagang telepon itu ditelinganya dan hal itu tentu membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya.

Tunggu...

Rumah ini begitu sepi, "Dimana Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong seakan sadar, Jihye menelan ludah gugup, itulah alasan ketakutannya malam ini.

"Yunho oppa belum pulang"

"..." Jaejoong terdiam, bagaimana mungkin namja yang dikenalnya memiliki perangai baik itu belum pulang selarut itu.

"Eonni m-mian, tapi seorang wanita meneleponku kemudian mengatakan jika Yunho oppa mabuk dan berada di- ah, aku tak tahu..."

Kali ini Jaejoong sudah tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya lagi, "Berikan teleponnya"

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong...

Bell kamar itu terus berbunyi nyaring, berkali-kali Jaejoong menekan bell tanpa peduli pada penghuni kamar yang ada.

Cklekk...

Srakk...

Bukannya bersikap sopan namun Jaejoong langsung memasuki kamar hotel itu begitu saja, antara marah dan kesal menjadi satu.

"Jung Yunho!" panggilnya ke dalam kamar tersebut, "Ya! kau tidak sopan sekali" yeoja yang tadi membukakan pintu itu menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Kau yang tak punya sopan santun, dia mabuk dan harusnya kau antarkan dia ke rumah, bukannya membawanya ke hotel"

Srakk... Ckk...

Jaejoong mendecak saat melihat Yunho yang tertidur diatas ranjang, ingin sekali dia menguliti Yunho.

"Aku akan mengganti biaya kamar ini, sebaiknya kau pergi" usir Jaejoong padanya, yeoja yang dimaksudkannya tersenyum merendahkan.

"Yang benar saja? Yunho milikku, sebaiknya kau pergi Jaejoong-sshi"

"Tiffany-sshi" Jaejoong tak kalah sengit.

Kedua yeoja itu saling melemparkan kata-kata tajam, Jaejoong sudah tak peduli lagi, dia sudah sangat geram dengan keadaan malam ini.

"Kalian berdua! bisakah diam? Shit!"

"Yunho" Tiffany lebih dulu menghampiri Yunho dan itu semakin membuat Jaejoong jijik, "Aku akan pulang" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho bangkit dari posisinya, dia sudah sangat kesal malam itu, namun...

"Tunggu..."

Yunho turun dari ranjang kemudian menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya lalu...

Chu ~

Bibir hati itu mendarat dibibir semerah cherry-nya...

Mata Jaejoong membulat, bahkan Tiffany pun sudah menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tepat dihadapannya Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong.

"Menggelikan!" Tiffany memutar tubuhnya dan pergi dengan kekesalan yang dibawanya.

Srakk...

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh, tak sulit mengingat Yunho yang masih berada di bawah kendali minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kau gila Yunho" suara Jaejoong terdengar memakinya, Yunho tersenyum kelu, ya mungkin dia memang sudah gila.

Namja tampan itu menatap mata bulat Jaejoong dengan tubuh limbungnya, dia sudah sangat terpengaruh minuman beralkohol itu.

"Kau boleh menolakku tapi tidak dengan dekat namja mana pun"

'M-mwo' Jaejoong mengucapkannya tanpa suara.

Mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya pada Yunho, "Kau benar-benar mabuk Yunho, kka kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu"

"Jaejoong-ahh..." tarikan tangan itu...

Jaejoong kembali membulatkan matanya saat Yunho membawa tubuhnya kepelukannya, dapat dirasakannya pelukan Yunho ditubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, kumohon"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu sup, kau sudah sangat mabuk"

Srett... Yunho tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dan Jaejoong tepat keatas ranjang singel itu, nafas Jaejoong tercekat, mata musang Yunho seperti menguncinya.

"Yunho k-"

"Jae, aku menginginkanmu..."

Chu ~

"Yunho! hentikanmm... Yunh... Ahh..."

"..."

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menindih Jaejoong di bawah tubuhnya, mengunci setiap pergerakan gadis cantik itu.

Rasa sesak itu menyelimuti hati Jaejoong, air matanya mulai mengalir mendapati perlakuan Yunho yang seperti itu, dia seolah tak mengenali Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu Jae..."

"..." pakaiannya dikoyak oleh Yunho, bagaimana mungkin Yunho memperlakukannya seperti itu. Air mata Jaejoong benar-benar mengalir menganak sungai, mata indah itu tertutupi cairan bening yang menyesakan itu.

"..Yunho... k-kau... mabuk..."

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku, semuanya berubah... benar-benar berubah.

_Everything has change..._

Begitu menyesakan untukku...

Dan pada akhirnya hanya akulah satu-satunya yang menderita, bukan kau ataupun siapapun, tapi aku, hanya aku...

"_Eomma..._"

Senyumku tersungging, "_Jiyoolie uri baby_" aku membawanya kedalam pelukanku, mengecup mata beningnya yang terlihat tajam namun meneduhkan itu.

Dialah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bertahan, putri kecilku, "_Eomma menyayangimu_" ku kecup pipi gembulnya yang manis.

Tidak...

Hatiku tak mengering...

Jiyool Kim, pemberi warna baru untukku... aku tak menginginkan apapun lagi selain berada disamping malaikat kecilku ini.

Hanya putriku... bukan yang lain...

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Senyum lima jari hhe awalnya mau dibikin _chapter_ tapi ntahlah... malah seperti ini, minggu depan saya uas pemirsa, lari k FF ini, dan hasilnya cukup mengecewakan * _deep bow_

Tapi Makasih buat _review_ sebelumnya :)


End file.
